Breaking the drought
by DPIH
Summary: Rated M for mature content, one-shot with L/S relationship. Not set at any particular time during the show. I can't say too much without giving it away please R&R


Rated M for mature content, one-shot with L/S relationship. Not set at any particular time during the show.

Breaking the drought

The rain was falling outside on a warm summer night, Lilly was alone in her apartment, staring at the TV but not really taking it in. It was a Friday night and she was once again all alone. Her social life had hit rock bottom lately, their case load seemed to have tripled in the last few months and she was spending almost every evening in the squad room or at home alone with the cats.

A sharp knock on the door, snapped her out of her trance and she checked her watch. She'd only ordered the Chinese fifteen minutes ago, it couldn't be the delivery guy already. She grabbed her wallet off the coffee table and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Scotty" Lilly exclaimed in surprise "What are you doing here?"

Scotty stood on her stoop, huddled under his umbrella and clutching at a six pack of beer "Thought we could hang out" He suggested as he held up the six pack, his eyes travelled over her PPD t-shirt and boxer shorts and grinned mischievously "Unless of course I am interruptin' somethin'" Lilly rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No I am alone" Lilly stood back and let him in. Scotty shook off his umbrella, leaving it by the front door and carrying the beers to the couch. He cracked one open and handed it to her before opening one for himself.

Scotty caught sight of what she was watching on TV and chuckled "Don't you get enough of this durin' the day" He asked. Lilly looked up and finally realised that she was watching a cop show, she smiled and grabbed the remote shutting off the TV "I wasn't really watching it" she said and Scotty chuckled again.

"So, what are your plans for the evening?" Lilly asked as she took a sip from her beer "Hot date?" she asked as she noticed he was wearing a different suit then he was this morning, and he was wearing aftershave, the strong spicy sent made her stomach flip.

"I did have, she stood me up" he admitted as he took another swig of beer "So I thought I'd come and see what you were up to"

"She stood you up?" Lilly asked in disbelief as she lowered the beer away from her mouth the stare disbelievingly at him.

Scotty chuckled and shrugged "We were met to meet at Jones' at seven" he said "And I left there at eight, so I figure she stood me up"

Lilly was surprised, she never thought that any woman that had eyes would ever stand up her partner; he was gorgeous. His thick dark hair, smouldering brown eyes, she sure noticed him. She realised she'd been staring at him and cleared her throat "Well, she doesn't know what she's missing out on" Lilly said, did I just say that out loud, she thought

Scotty chuckled "Yeah, I suppose. Just seemed to be on a losin streak lately" he admitted

"I hear that" Lilly replied.

Scotty looked at her curiously, he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door "That will be dinner" Lilly said as she crossed the floor and opened the door took the bag from the delivery guy. She walked towards the kitchen carrying two bags full of Chinese and Scotty followed behind her, his eyes widening in shock as she started taking out the food.

"Holly crap, you eat all this and you still look like you" he asked in surprise.

Lilly smiled uncomfortably "This is kinda my food for the week "I don't cook" she admitted

"Well it smells good" Scotty said

"You want some? It's not like I don't have enough food" she handed him some chopsticks

"Don't mind if I do" Scotty replied as he grabbed a container of fried rice and opened it. They walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. "So what's been happenin' with you? You seein' anyone?" Scotty asked

Lilly snorted her laughter and shook her head "When would I have to time to meet someone, let alone go on a date? " She asked

"Yeah, I know what you mean; it took me weeks of reschedulin' to organise this date tonight and I guess she got sick of me cancellin' on her"

Lilly smiled at him "She'll come around"

Scotty merely shrugged "I don't know Lil, maybe it ain't in the cards for me, you know meetin someone, gettin married havin kids"

"You'll find someone Scotty, you of all people deserve to have that kinda thing" Lilly took another bite out of her dinner.

"Well, I don't know Lil, most of the woman I...date..." he said trying to put the last word as delicately as he could "Ain't exactly marriage materiel" He hadn't really been on a date with a woman on over a year but when he did, they really only dated a few times, mainly only for sex. Ever since he'd lost Elisa, he had never really found that connection with a woman.

"Well at least you 'date'" Lilly said "It's been two years since I have 'dated' anyone" Scotty choked on his food as he stared at her; this conversation had just gotten a touch to personal. Had she just admitted to him that she hadn't had sex in two years?

"Really? But you're so gorgeous Lil, and funny, smart how could it have been two years."

"Yeah well when you're married to your job, it's not exactly a turn on to most guys" Lilly said, she couldn't believe that she was telling him this, but she couldn't stop. Maybe she wanted him to know.

"Well you obviously ain't meeting the right guys Lil" She looked up and met his eyes and blushed slightly. "With our case load I ain't exactly gonna get the chance to meet any of the right ones"

Scotty had no idea what came over him, all of a sudden he had moved closer to her and raised his hand to brush away a lock of hair "Maybe you have and you just don't realise it yet" He said softly. Lilly swallowed hard as she felt his fingers, brushing against her cheek. "Maybe" she replied breathlessly. His hand stayed on her cheek and she leant in to his touch, feeling her swooping feeling in her stomach. His hand slid back through her hair and down her neck, and she sighed quietly. Scotty dipped his head forward, his lips lightly touched her. When she didn't respond, she was afraid that she would flip out on him. He pulled far enough away from her to look into her eyes, her brow was furrowed in confusion, but she didn't look like she was about to kick his ass.

"What was that?" she asked softly

Scotty shrugged "Proving a point" he offered

"What point?"She asked incredulously

"That there are still men that will find you attractive and want to kiss you" he replied boldly. Lilly blushed and turned her head away from him. "You don't wanna kiss me Scotty, you just feel sorry for me"

"No I wanna kiss you, in fact I wanna do it again" and without waiting for a response, he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers again. Her gasp of surprise was enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth and run it along hers. He heard a groan, emit from her throat and felt her hand around the back of his head. After another minute, he pulled away and he couldn't help but grin at the expression on Lilly's face. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was still ajar, slowly she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"Scotty, what are you doing?" she asked shakily

"I thought that was pretty obvious Rush" he replied with his winning grin spread across his face and Lilly blushed even harder."Don't you realise how amazing you are Lil, I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I met you."

"Really?" she asked

"God yeah, to tell you the truth I've wanted to do more than just kiss you Lil" Scotty reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from her face and behind her ear "You have?" she asked

Scotty nodded and his hand brushed down her arm until he reached her hand, he intertwined her fingers with his.

Lilly felt her heart rate increasing and her breath was coming in short rasps, Scotty's eyes were locked on hers "Do you even know what you're doin' to me Lil?" he asked.

Lilly shook her head "No"

"Every time I look at you, I notice just how beautiful you are. Your gorgeous blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and amazing figure"

Lilly grinned sheepishly "Really?"

"I have always wanted something to happen between us, but I didn't wanna ruin our partnership or more importantly our friendship"

Lilly stared down at his hands that were still holding her own "Can I tell you something?" Lilly said "Sure Lil, you can tell me anythin'"

Lilly looked into his eyes again and took a deep breath "I've always wanted something to happen between us too"

Scotty's smile engulfed his whole face "So now that we've established that, is there any reason why something can't happen between us now"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lilly asked as he moved closer to her.

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life" Lilly swallowed hard as he lowered his head to kiss her again and as he did, she fell back against the couch cushions dragging him with her. Scotty settled himself on top of her as their kisses heated up and his hands began to trail over her body. Lilly inhaled sharply as his hands settled on her breasts. Lilly's fingers weaved through his hair and her eyes slid closed and she groaned loudly. He felt himself growing hard and he moaned against her lips. Lilly's eyes suddenly snapped open and she pushed him off her "Wait Scotty, I don't know about this" Scotty heaved himself up on his elbows and looked down at her.

"I thought you wanted this" he asked

"I do" She said hurriedly "But it's just as...well it's just...I guess I am a little nervous" Lilly ran her hand over his cheek "I mean this is going to change things between us, make things...different"

Scotty grinned and leant down to kiss her again quickly "I promise we can take things slow" he said "And if you wanna stop at anytime, you just say the word"

Lilly took a deep breath and slowly nodded "Okay"  
>"So we are gonna take it slow okay, tell me if I am going too fast for you" Scotty said and her kissed her cheek. Lilly closed her eyes and felt Scotty kiss down her neck and gently caress her earlobe with his tongue. Scotty worked his way down her throat and pressed kisses clavicle, he began to slowly raise the t-shirt up her body. Lilly suddenly felt her panic rising, this was her partner and he was lying on top of her kissing her and his hands were slowly sliding up her waist. She felt him run them over her stomach and higher to the underside of her breast. She couldn't breathe, this shouldn't be happening, she should stop it right now before...before, just when she was about to push him away again, she heard a soft groan emitting from Scotty's throat. She felt her inhibitions sliding away and she suddenly wanted more than just his kisses, more than just his hands running over her body, just...more.<p>

Lilly raised her hands above her head, indicating that she wanted Scotty to pull off her top, which he did, slowly "Oh, Lil" he breathed, then his eyes fell on exposed breasts which were raising and falling rapidly with her panting breaths. He leant down and began to kiss down the gentle slope of her bosom, her mouth parted and she groaned again as he lips enclosed one of her sensitive nipples. "Oh, Scotty" she whispered. Scotty continued to kiss down her chest towards her stomach; she licked her lips and her breath caught in her throat when his tongue dipped into her navel. He worked his way back up to her lips and Lilly's hands started to work on his shirt, removing one button at a time, her hands longing to touch the skin beneath it. She shoved his shirt form his shoulders and groaned loudly as his tongue, plundered the depths of her mouth. Scotty pulled away from her, steadying his breath "Should we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?" he asked. Lilly grinned widely and her eyes roamed over his exposed chest, at his well defined abs and torso, his broad shoulders and she felt her heart pounding harder against her ribs. She felt herself getting more aroused "We could go to my bedroom" she suggested.

Scotty slowly got off her and she stood up and walked up the stairs, Scotty following close behind her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her; he longed to be kissing that juncture of her neck and shoulder and slowly up to her gorgeous ears. Lilly opened the door and Scotty walked passed her, she closed the door behind them and suddenly found herself pinned against it. Lilly swallowed hard and stared up into his eyes, his hand gentle started to caress the skin of her hips. "Are you sure you wanna do this Lil?" Scotty asked "Cause I gotta be honest with you, once we start doing this I not sure I am gonna be able to stop myself"

Lilly replied by closing the gap between them and pressed her lips against his, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Scotty wrapped his hands around her and they stumbled blindly towards her bed. They fell onto the mattress and Scotty pulled her tighter against him, one hand tangled in her hair and the other against her lower back. He rolled them over with a grunt and tore his lips away from hers with great effort. He stared down at her, Lilly had only seen that look in his eyes once before, it was the same look he had when he looked at Elisa, that look of love and compassion. He smiled down at her and swallowed hard. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you" He began "Something I've been thinking about for a long time, something I think I've been afraid to tell you"

Lilly raised a hand to run through his soft dark hair. "What?" she asked.

"I think I am in love with you" he said, He was half expecting her to flip out on him, to push him off her and to kick him out but she did something completely unexpected. Lilly pushed herself up on her elbows and pressed her lips to his again. "I think I am in love with you too" she murmured, her lips still against his.

Scotty pushed her back down on the bed; his hands moved down her body and slowly tugged at her boxers shorts. This was it she thought, she and Scotty we're about to sleep together, suddenly she didn't feel afraid anymore, this felt natural, almost like she and Scotty were always meant to do this and at this thought, Lilly didn't want to wait anymore, her hands started to tug at his belt. She shoved his pants down his hips and started on his boxers, he chuckled at her obvious enthusiasm. "Don't laugh at me Valens, it has been two years"

"Speakin of which..." he trailed off and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, extracting the condom, concealed within. "You came prepared" Lilly commented with a grin.

"Well I was hopin for somethin to happen tonight, just never in my wildest dreams though it would be with you"

Lilly smiled again and ran her hands over his chest and over his abs, those well defined abs that were until now always hidden behind those crisp white shirts he always wore. Dear god the desire that was coursing through her body was making it hard for her to breath. He began to trail kisses down her stomach again, his hands caressing her thighs.

Lilly closed her eyes and moaned softly, she gasped again when she felt him against her leg; it would seem he was just as excited as she was. "Are you ready?" he asked her. Lilly groaned again and nodded. He shifted his hips and sunk into her "Oh god" she breathed. She clutched at the back of his head, her fingers threading through his hair.

Scotty waited till her walls adjusted to him before he started to move, slowly at first, almost too slowly but he was determine to make this last for as long as possible. This was his fantasy coming to a blissful reality and he was just hoping that this wasn't a dream. That he wouldn't wake up, alone in his bed in dire need of a cold shower like he did most mornings.

Lilly meanwhile could hardly breathe, Scotty was more amazing then she imagined he would be, those slow thrust he was making was driving her crazy. "Oh god Scotty, harder" she moaned. Scotty obliged and he upped his pace, reaching new depths inside her and she moaned even louder. Lilly wrapped her legs around his waist and her eyes rolled back in her head as he reached that perfect spot inside of her. She screamed his name and felt her orgasm tearing through her body; it had been years since she felt this way.

Scotty felt her walls clamping around him and he fought off his own release, holding it back until he made her come again. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak for a second time and he roared his own release and collapsed on top of her.

"Oh my god" Lilly said breathlessly "That was unbelievable"

"Yes it was" He agreed as he summoned the energy to roll of her and stare up at the ceiling. Lilly looked over at the man, who until now she never imagined would be lying naked beside her having just giving her the most fantastic sex of her life. She pillowed her head on his chest and reached for the blanket tugging it over their naked bodies. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Never thought this would ever of happened" He said

"Neither did I, but I am glad it did" Scotty was silent for a moment and then sighed "What's wrong?" Lilly asked as she raised her head off his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Its just, what is this, I mean was this just a onetime thing cause if I am honest with myself and with you I don't know if I can go back to just friends and partners"

Lilly didn't know what to say, if she did the right thing she would tell him that they shouldn't do this again and that they should act like it never happened. But for once in her life she found herself not wanting to do the right thing, she wanted to do something that would break the rules that would make her happier than she had ever been in her whole life. "I want...I would like it if we could...try this, see were this goes"

Scotty grinned up at her and sat up to kiss her "I have longed for you to say something like this Lil, I am crazy about you and I promise to spend every day showing you just how much you mean to me" Lilly could feel tears of joy stinging her eyes "You mean a lot to me too" Lilly replied.

Scotty wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her back down on top of him. "I love you Lil" he said against her lips.

"I love you too Scotty" she replied.

Scotty broke the kiss and he smiled warmly and ran a hand through her hair "So what do we tell everyone at work?" he asked, Lilly's eyes widened in panic, she'd forgotten about the complications with work. How could she forget that they were technically not supposed to be kissing let alone sleeping together "Crap!" she exclaimed "I forgot about work" Scotty chuckled

"Maybe it would be best to keep it a secret, just for a while anyway" He suggested, Lilly smiled at him "Keeping it secret, that sounds kinda...hot" she said with a suggested wiggle of her eyebrows and Scotty leant in to kiss her again.

Outside the apartment the rain continued to fall, lashing against the windows of Lilly's apartment. Inside, Lilly lay in Scotty's arms, finally content that everything in her life was as it should be.

The End

A/n: Please read and review, I am thinking that I might write another one-shot as a sort of sequel. Let me know if I should or not.


End file.
